08 February 1983
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1983-02-08 ;Comments *Peel mentions he and John Walters were at the National Rock & Pop Awards and were sitting opposite to Mark Fox of Haircut 100, who he found to be an amusing bloke. He goes on to say that Marc Fox might come next week on his programme to play some of his favourite records. *Peel has Sue Steward in the studio and talks to her about the Collusion magazine. *Peel plays the wrong speeds of ESG and Big Country's track, before correcting it. Sessions *Rubella Ballet #2, recorded 26th January 1983. No known commercial release. *Echo & The Bunnymen #1, recorded 15th August 1979, repeat, first broadcast 22 August 1979. Available on The Peel Sessions EP (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Yardbirds: The Nazz Are Blue (LP - Yardbirds) Columbia *Rubella Ballet: Love Life (session) *Sugar Minott: No Vacancy (7") Hit Bound *Screen 3: Come Into My Jungle (7") Epic *Music Doctors: The Wild Bunch (7") J-Dan (Peel calls them the Dandy Boys) *Rubella Ballet: Newz (session) #''' *Chameleons: As High As You Can Go (7") Statik *Orchestre Conga: Ngoya (v/a LP - L'Afrique Danse) African *Pete Shelley: Telephone Operator (7") Genetic *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (LP - Earth) People Unite *Rubella Ballet: Exit (session) '''# *''Peel chats to Sue Steward where she selects records below that are related to articles in the Collusion magazine:'' *Hank Ballard: The Twist *Noel Boggs & His Day Sleepers: Steelin' Home (v/a LP - Western Swing, Blues, Boogie And Honky Tonk Vol. 8) Old Timey *Sunny Ade & His African Beats: Syncro Feelings (LP - Syncro Chapter 1) Sunny Alade (Peel plays an excerpt of it, as the song is nearly 20 minutes long!!) *ESG: Moody (12" - ESG) 99 *''Peel pauses interview with Sue Steward'' *Antena: Achilles (LP - Camino Del Sol) Les Disques Du Crépuscule *S' Haters: Stories As Cold As The Irish Sea (7") Outer Himalayan *''Peel starts interviewing Sue Steward with her selecting the records below:'' *Tim Chandell: Memories (LP - With Love From Me To You) Orbitone *Les Master Ful D'Haiti: Ti Brunette (LP - Les Master Ful D'Haiti) Disques Debs International *''Peel ends the interview with Sue Steward'' *Big Country: Fields Of Fire (12") Phonogram *Echo & The Bunnymen: Read It In Books (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Stars Are Stars (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: I Bagsy Yours (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Villiers Terrace (session) *Rubella Ballet: Blues (session) *Johnny Osbourne: Lend Me Your Chopper (7") Hit Bound *Rubella Ballet: Trial 13 (session) *Ralf Dorper: Assault (12" - Eraserhead) Operation Twilight Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1. File ;Name *1) KevH Tape 62.mp3 *2) 020A-T05444XXXXXX-BW00A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:19:16 (from 01:15:00) *2) 1:58:49 ;Other * 1) Created from Tape 62 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 * 2) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: T5444) Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment